Becoming Brittana
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Behind the scenes of the first half of S1 assuming B/S weren't really friends before Glee, but become fast friends and then more. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Most fics assume Santittany has been friends since childhood. But as Britt's not in the pilot and they aren't shown being close right away, I thought what if they weren't really friends until Glee? Mostly from Santana's perspective. It's going to go AU/end after the "sex isn't dating" phone call because I am tired of sticking to the canon. And tired of Artie. Will eventually be about eight parts.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sue Sylvester spent the first day of school watching freshman gym classes. In most schools the first day of gym class was a boring affair that didn't even involve changing; not at McKinley where Sue and the Cheerios ruled the school. Sue made sure the teachers had them running sprints, doing pushups and situps, and most importantly for her, basic gymnastic skills. Of course, general looks were important too, but hot girls who tripped over their own feet were no good to her.

"I think she was watching us." Santana whispered after they finished doing cartwheels across the floor.

"She better have been. Most of these girls couldn't even go in a straight line." Quinn scoffed.

The two girls had known each other since they were seven and in beginning gymnastics class together. They'd moved up the ranks together but neither would ever be anything more than mediocre. However, a mediocre gymnast made a pretty great cheerleader, especially since they both had good rhythm and were hot. The Cheerios were legendary around town, so they'd spent the entire summer practicing in hopes of getting on the squad and ensuring lasting popularity.

By the end of the week, Sue had decided who made the first cut. She accosted the students in question in the hallways, inviting them to the Friday practice as a sort of test. Her intuition was good, but every year about 10% of the ones she thought would be good were awful. Besides, cutting people after one practice made all the others more scared. Santana and Quinn were certainly scared.

Brittany Pierce wasn't scared. She wasn't totally clear on what she was doing here, but a large blonde woman had told her to come to the gym on Friday after school, and Brittany tried to do what grownups told her to do, so she'd come. Anyway, she didn't have dance class after school anymore because her mom was worried she wouldn't be able to get her schoolwork done in high school.

By the end of practice, Sue had cut four people. Brittany wasn't one of them, although she wasn't sure why. She'd done well at the dance parts of the routine they did, but struggled a little with the gymnastics parts. She could do cartwheels okay but not flips and things like some of the girls could. Finally the coach told them to hit the showers. Brittany followed two other new girls back to the locker room. She'd been near one of them, a beautiful girl with dark hair, for most of practice.

"Why does she want us to hit the showers? Did they do something wrong?" She wondered aloud.

Quinn stared at her like she was an alien. Brittany was used to this kind of look.

"Um…she means take showers. That practice is over. Not to actually…hit them." Santana tried to explain to the lost-looking blond girl.

"Oh! Thanks. I don't know why people can't just say what they mean, you know? Hey you were really good." She said.

"What?"

"At those flippy things. And everything back there. You were good at them." She clarified. "I'm Brittany."

"Oh. Thanks. I'm Santana. This is Quinn."

They got to the locker room, and Brittany started stripping her clothes off. Quinn did the same. Santana looked up from removing her own clothes just as Brittany walked by, fully naked, towards the showers. Her stomach suddenly felt strange and she turned away.

"What's wrong with you, San?"

"Um, nothing. Just tired."

Santana and Quinn quickly became Sue's favorites on the Cheerios. This was in part because they were good at the flashy gymnastic moves, but also because they, even more so than the rest of the girls, were willing to do anything Sue demanded. For most of their freshman year, this meant picking up drycleaning, slushying kids the coach randomly decided she disliked, and cleaning her car. At the beginning of sophomore year, their coach become irrationally obsessed with the Glee club, which meant that Santana and Quinn were required to hate Glee club too.

Unfortunately for them, Quinn's boyfriend decided to join it.

"Santana. I need your help." Quinn came up to the brunette at her locker.

"What's up?"

"I am auditioning for Glee."

Santana just raised her eyebrows.

"I know, I know. I have to get Finn back, okay?"

"You really care that much about him?" Santana asked skeptically.

"Of course I do! Don't you care that much about the boys you date?"

Santana shrugged. "Not really." Santana dated guys because she was hot, and they asked her out. She liked getting taken to dinner and movies. But cared? She didn't really care about any of them. Puck was the closest to an actual boyfriend that she had and she wouldn't really care if he did something stupid like join Glee. She would just stop hooking up with him.

Quinn gave her a funny look. "Okay, well, I need backup singers for my audition. You can sing, right?"

"Sure."

"You know anyone else who does? I thought two would be better."

"Brittany is pretty good. She sings in the shower a lot, remember?" Santana was suddenly glad her skin was dark, because she got a mental picture of Brittany singing in the shower, naked, and she blushed at the thought. Neither of them knew Brittany that well, but she was a good dancer and she did sing in the shower a lot. She didn't seem to care what other people thought of her, which was a strange concept to both Quinn and Santana, but because of that, Santana figured she wouldn't mind trying out for Glee.

"Okay I'll ask her. I'll text you about practicing. Thanks Santana!"

It turned out that Glee didn't turn anyone away, so Santana wasn't really sure why Quinn was so worried about her audition. On the other hand, she did like singing, and she was getting major brownie points from Sue for spying. She figured she was killing two birds with one stone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys, have a good weekend, and I'll see you on Monday!" Mr. Schue said. The Glee kids started collecting their things.

"Hey, we don't have Cheerios tomorrow morning. Want to come over and have a sleepover?" Santana asked the other two cheerleaders. Brittany was fun to hang out with, though she did say the most random things sometimes.

The taller girl's eyes lit up. "I love sleepovers!"

Quinn shook her head. "Can't. I promised my parents we'd have family night tonight." She made a face.

"Family time is important." Brittany said with immense sincerity.

"Um. Yes. Okay well, you two have fun then."

Santana felt a bit awkward. She had never hung out just with Brittany before. But the girl's eyes were so excited that she couldn't cancel now.

Brittany showed up at Santana's house at precisely 6 (her mother, who was more on top of things than the teenager, had driven her).

"What are we gonna do first? I brought movies. And The Game of Life. And vodka. But my mom doesn't know I brought that." She said quietly with a grin.

Brittany was such a random girl, Santana thought. She was mostly known for being willing to have sex with pretty much anyone, and for making out with girls at parties as a way to attract male attention. Yet here she was, wanting to watch – she looked at the titles the blonde girl was holding up – Finding Nemo, Love Actually, and Meet the Robinsons, and play Life. While getting smashed.

"Um, well it's almost dinnertime – want to play the game until my mom says it's ready?"

"Okay!" Brittany followed her upstairs. "Oh, I like your room."

"Thanks. Um, want to put your things down and we can set the game up on the floor?"

Brittany wasn't great with rules. Santana first noticed this when she got to the "get married" square and promptly put a second pink peg in her car.

"Uh, Britt, you are supposed to marry a blue peg."  
"But I like pink. My sister lets me marry the pink peg."

Santana wasn't going to argue with the pout she was giving her, so she let her marry a pink peg. As they played, Brittany kept narrowly missing the spaces where you got children. She got progressively sadder each time this happened, until finally she passed the last one, "adopt twins." She didn't land on it, but she grabbed two more pink pegs and added them to her car.

"You didn't land on it."

"I know, but it's so sad not to have kids. If I pass that square I adopt them anyway. My mom said that's how it works in real life anyway." Her little pink family was happy looking. Santana figured it didn't really matter to the gameplay whether she had extra kids or not. She herself had three boys and two girls squished into her car along with her gender-appropriate blue peg husband, so it seemed rather mean to deprive Brittany of them.

They had just finished the game when Santana's mom called up the stairs that dinner was ready. Dinner was fun – Brittany was pretty much liked by everyone, and Santana's mom was glad she had made a new friend. Quinn had been the only girl over to the house in a long time. After dinner they went back upstairs.

"So…you want to watch a movie and get drunk?" Santana suggested.

"Okay! Can we put our pjs on first?"

They put their pajamas on, climbed into Santana's double bed with the bottle of vodka, and started watching Meet the Robinsons. Brittany had been astonished that her new friend had never seen it. Santana had to admit it was funny – but watching Brittany act out certain parts along with the movie was even funnier. She was particularly fond of the dinosaur.

After the movie, they lay in bed and just talked for a long time. Finally Brittany fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, and Santana, who wasn't that far away from doing the same, simply rolled over and went to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is Sue in Glee?" Brittany whispered.

"Apparently, she's co-coaching us now."

"Oh. Okay. I hope she doesn't make us run laps if we mess up." Brittany said. She laid her head down on Santana's shoulder. Santana decided she liked the way that felt. Lately Brittany had started getting really touchy – playing with Santana's hair, giving her massages, linking their pinkies together, hugging her for no reason. At first it made Santana kind of uncomfortable, because it kind of turned her on. Then she decided it was only because she'd never had that close of a female friend before. Quinn was fine, but they had mostly been friends at gymnastics and then cheerleading, and neither Quinn nor she was particularly touchy-feely. She figured her feelings would go away eventually and this was normal. Certainly Brittany didn't seem to mean anything sexual by it.

Lately, Santana and Brittany were almost inseparable. So it was really pissing the dark-haired girl off that Sue decided to split up the minorities and the white kids. Well, the white straight kids. Not only was Brittany not there, but Quinn wasn't even there to talk to. Not that the pregnant girl had been much company lately. As long as they were singing it was fine, because she liked singing, but between practices she was bored. Luckily, Sue's plan was working, and Puck and Brittany defected to the minorities group. The blonde cheerleader made a beeline for Santana and sat down next to her.

"Hi! Look, we joined your group. The other one was boring."

"We're finished for the day, though." Santana said, standing up and grabbing her jacket. The girls started walking to their lockers.

"I thought she only wanted minorities."

"Yeah, but she decided we counted."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Britt, you are about the whitest girl I know."

"Well, yeah. I was going to tell her I should be here for the same reason Kurt is here, but then she decided I was Dutch and that was okay. I'm not really sure what Dutch is but I didn't say anything."

"What do you mean you should be here like Kurt?"

"Well, Kurt's here cuz he likes boys, right? I like girls. Isn't that the same? Well, opposite. But the same."

Santana's eyes bugged out. "You like girls?"

"Of course, silly. I make out with them at like, every party. You didn't notice?"

She actually hadn't been doing it much lately, since she had started hanging out with Santana at parties, but Santana had of course noticed.

"That doesn't mean you like them. Aren't you just doing it to get the boys to notice you?"

"I don't have to do anything to get boys to notice me. You should know all about that, you don't either. Because we're both super hot." She linked their pinkies together and grinned.

Santana really didn't know what to make of this whole conversation. It was making her think strange things, things she shouldn't be thinking. She decided to forget the whole thing ever happened.

Unfortunately, she couldn't forget it happened. Now every time Brittany touched her, even in what was clearly an innocent way, it was like her skin was on fire. All she could think about was how much she liked it, and wonder if Brittany liked it as much as she did. Suddenly, having been told that Brittany was attracted to girls, she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was attracted to her. After all, they had gotten close really quickly. Brittany had been really interested in becoming her friend.

"Those were realllly good cupcakes. Coach would be really mad if she knew how many I ate." Santana admitted. She and Brittany were laying on her bed, feeling stuffed yet somehow still munchy after eating a lot of Puck's cupcakes from the bake sale.

"That's okay, you are still super hot. Don't worry." Brittany said sleepily. Santana turned her head to look at her friend.

"You think I'm hot?"

Brittany giggled. "Everyone thinks you're hot, San."

"I mean…do you think I'm hot the same way Puck does?"

"I don't know what Puck thinks. I'm not a mindreader."

Santana sighed. Sometimes her friend was irritatingly literal. And her lips were so close, she could almost…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Brittany interrupted her train of thought. Shit! She'd almost kissed her friend. She jumped backward. Why was she thinking this? Even if Brittany did like girls, she didn't. She did NOT.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was worried, walking up to pick a name of someone to do a ballad with. What if she picked someone annoying? She reached in and held her breath as she opened it.

"Brittany!" she exclaimed with relief.

The blonde girl jumped up and clapped her hands, and grabbed her into a hug as she returned to her seat. "You should come over to my house tonight and we can pick songs." She grinned. "You can figure out the singing and I'll do the dancing!"

They were having a hard time picking a song. Neither of them was entirely sure what counted as a ballad, so they'd made a playlist of a bunch of songs to listen to that they thought might be. Brittany had lost track of the assignment and was mostly dancing around singing along. Santana thought it was impossibly cute, enough so to get her off the bed and dancing giddily with her friend. Suddenly a new song came on, with a strange guitar rhythm.

"I don't know this song." Santana said, surprised. She had put most of the songs on the playlist. She glanced down at the computer screen. "Secret, Missy Higgins."

"Oh I added that one. It's a story, I think." Brittany said. She started swaying her hips back and forth to the beat and singing along softly.

_You were from the North, I was from the South_  
_We were from opposite places, different towns_  
_But I knew it was good and you knew it was too_

Brittany turned her back to Santana, grabbed her hands, and leaned back into her friend as she kept dancing. Their bodies melted together as Santana had no choice to move with her.

_So we moved together like a ball and chain_  
_Minds becoming two halves of the same_  
_It was real, but in shadows it grew_

Santana wasn't sure what was going on, but she was self-aware enough to know that she was really turned on by what her friend was doing. Brittany twisted around to face her, draping her arms around her neck and all the while keeping up the same tortuous hip swaying.

_Cos you've got a secret don't ya babe?_

Brittany leaned in and sang this line into her ear. Santana shivered as she felt the warm breath tickle her skin. I think she planned this, Santana thought, her mouth going dry. She certainly seemed to know the song well.

Their eyes met as Brittany pulled her head back. Santana swallowed. She could see desire in Brittany's eyes, and she was sure Brittany could see the same in hers, because she was moving closer and closer, and she closed her eyes right before she felt the soft lips of her friend on hers. She wasn't sure how long they kissed, but it was long enough for Brittany's hand to make its way up to her head and get tangled in her hair. It was long enough to let the shock of kissing a girl wear off, long enough for conscious thought to start working in her head again, and long enough for her to realize that she really liked doing this.

They only stopped kissing because the next song that came on was startlingly different, with loud drums and a screeching vocalist. The difference jolted them out of their little magical world, and they pulled apart. Santana blushed.

"You like my song?" Brittany giggled.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Brittany had the grace to look at her feet. She wasn't a good liar so she didn't even try.

"Uh, yes."

"I'm impressed." Santana pulled her back in for another long kiss.

"So you like my song?" Brittany asked again when they separated.

"Oh yeah. But um, we probably should pick a different one to perform in glee."

The two girls had become so touchy when they really were just friends that Santana wasn't terribly worried about anyone finding out about this new facet of their relationship. She had briefly talked to Brittany about not being super open. The blonde had seemed sad but seemed to understand. They just acted like they had been – the only thing Santana said they couldn't do in public was kiss. They did that enough in private that Brittany figured it was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany and Santana walked into the shorter girl's kitchen to grab a snack after practice before heading up to her room to do homework together.

"Santana, your father is having some business associates over for dinner on Friday. I'm sure it would bore you to death – why don't you see if you can spend the night at Brittany's house?"

Santana had a moment of panic. She and Brittany had been making out regularly, but had – mostly – kept their clothes on. She wasn't sure if she could restrain herself in bed with her friend wearing skimpy pajamas. Unfortunately, as this was racing through her mind, Brittany answered for her.

"Sure!"

Santana flopped on her bed. "I cannot believe I am spending this much time on what lingerie and pajamas to wear to a SLEEPOVER!" she muttered to herself. "I must be crazy."

Not crazy, just kind of gay, a little voice said.

She wondered if Brittany was putting the same amount of thought into what she would wear that night, and grinned in spite of her continuing gay panic.

"Want to watch a movie?" Santana asked. They had put their pajamas on – Brittany was wearing a really clingy tank top and shorts that would probably not be legal if she was outside. Santana couldn't stop looking at her.

"Not really." Brittany grinned at her. "I got some more Missy Higgins music. And some other stuff I think you'll like." She clicked a button on her iPod and rather loud music filled the room. She went over to the door, locked it, and turned off the lights. She had a nightlight in her room and the windows let in light from the street, so it wasn't very dark.

Santana just watched her as she came closer and kissed her briefly. The darker girl's body shuddered involuntarily.

"San?"

The brunette opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Um, if you don't want to do this…"

Santana sighed. "I do, actually, that's kind of the problem, I really don't want to be gay but I really want to have sex with you right now."

Brittany's eyes gleamed. "Oh good because I really want to have sex with you too. It's okay. I have sex with boys and I'm not straight." She said seriously. "I think you can have sex with girls and not be gay."

Santana was sure there was something wrong with that logic somewhere, but Brittany was brushing her hair away from her face and her hands were leaving tingly warmth behind. She'd worry about being gay later. For now, she was going to have sex with Brittany.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey babe, want to come over tonight?" Puck came up to Santana and draped his arm around her. From his tone, it was clear what he wanted to do if she came over. Brittany, walking next to her best friend, was paying close attention. Santana looked over at her blonde friend, but found herself telling Puck that she'd be there. She and Brittany hadn't talked about what had happened between them last Friday. For that matter, she hadn't hooked up with any boys since they'd first kissed. Puck kissed her quickly and wandered off. Brittany frowned and walked away.

Brittany avoided Santana for the rest of the day, but by the next she had either forgotten that she was mad at her, or decided that her friend wasn't going to change and she was just going to have to get over it. Santana wasn't sure which, but she knew she wasn't ready to openly date a girl. She just wasn't that brave.

A few days later, the Glee club was having a big conference call because there was big drama when Puck had been revealed to be the actual father of Quinn's baby. Everyone thought Santana would be upset about it because they were having sex.

"Sex isn't dating." Santana muttered. She really didn't care.

"If it was, Santana and I would be dating." Oh shit. Santana glared at Brittany, who gave her a look that said oops I know I wasn't supposed to say that. Well, the gleeks knew Britt was strange…maybe they'd figure she misunderstood something. Still, she let go of her friend's hand. Brittany looked sad. She knew she wasn't supposed to say that, but she was pretty upset about Santana refusing to stop having sex with Puck, and it had just come out.

Later that day, Kurt cornered Brittany in the hallway.

"Britt, anything you want to talk about?" he said pointedly.

"Well, we usually talk about singing, or dancing. Do you want to talk about one of those?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about how you are apparently having sex with Santana."

"Oh. Why?"

"So you are?"

"Well yeah. We're not dating though. She's still having sex with Puck too."

Santana came around the corner and glared at Kurt as if she could tell what he was talking to her friend about.

"Britt, you want to come over this afternoon? We could make another video. And talk?" he said meaningfully.

"Can Tina come again? That was fun." She said, as Santana approached.

"Sure, I'll ask her. Hi Santana." Kurt escaped quickly.

"Soooo you are bisexual?" Kurt, Brittany, and Tina were in the gay boy's room. They hadn't danced at all, which was kind of annoying Brittany. They'd been making random small talk about glee until Kurt suddenly blindsided her with that question.

Brittany cocked her head. "I don't know. What does that mean again?"

"It means you are attracted to both boys and girls."

"No, I think I just like girls. Does that make me gay, like you?"

"Um, maybe. But Brittany, you have sex with so many guys."

She shrugged. "It's not like, awful. But having sex with girls is SO much better."

"You've had sex with more than one girl?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Brittany nodded. "There was this super hot counselor at cheer camp last summer…"

"I thought lesbians had like, short hair and wore pants all the time." Tina spoke up. "I didn't think they were like…cheerleaders."

"Do I have to cut my hair? I like my hair." Brittany said, running her fingers through it.

Kurt frowned at her. "No, Brittany, you don't. Anyone can be gay, Tina. Oh my GOD there is a movie you just HAVE to see." He turned to his computer and typed a few keys, pulling up an imdb page.

Tina looked over his shoulder. "But I'm a Cheerleader?" she said skeptically.

"Yeah. It's about this lesbian cheerleader."

Brittany's eyes got wide. "She's hot."

Brittany decided she wanted to wait and watch the gay cheerleader movie with Santana. Plus, she had trouble with computers sometimes. So the next time her best friend was over, she asked her to find the movie online. Santana didn't ask questions especially since it had the word "cheerleader" in the title. She pulled it up and they settled down in Brittany's bed with a laptop on Santana's lap. Brittany curled up next to her to watch the movie. Santana put her arm around her and let the blonde girl snuggle up with her head on her shoulder.

"Um, Brittany, what is this movie about?" she asked a few minutes in. She was getting a sneaking suspicion.

"Kurt said it was about a gay cheerleader."

"Why exactly was he telling you about it?" she pulled away, pausing the movie.

"Um…he was talking to me about being gay."

"Ug, is this about what you said on the phone?"

Brittany nodded. "I don't think anyone cares, San."

"I care, Brittany! I am not gay!"

"Kurt said some people like girls and boys. They aren't gay. Maybe you are like that."

"Bisexual, you mean? I don't know, Britt, I just like you."

"I just like you too. Can we watch the movie?"

"Just a minute. How many people know?"

"Know that I'm gay, or that I like having sex with you?"

Santana groaned at how easily her friend said both of those things.

"Either, I guess."

"Well, Kurt and Tina. I don't know who else."

"Probably the whole glee club by now."

"Probably. Movie?" she bounced like a small child.

Santana relented. She guessed there wasn't anything she could do about it now anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Tina didn't actually tell anyone else, but Kurt started paying close attention to the cheerleaders' interactions. Now that Brittany had come out to him, he wondered why he hadn't noticed sooner. As much as he'd reprimanded Tina for assuming they were straight because they were girly, he'd thought the same thing. But it was glaringly obvious by the way she looked at Santana that she liked her as more than a friend. It was also obvious, from the way Santana reacted when any boy (other than himself) even talked to Brittany, that she felt the same way. And sometimes he caught her looking at Brittany with a look that he thought could only be described as love. She even got that look sometimes when Brittany said something insane and Brittany-like.

Nobody treated Santana or Brittany differently in Glee club or elsewhere. She wasn't sure if they hadn't believed Kurt, or if the gay boy had actually kept quiet about her and Brittany. Either way, she kept up the charade that they were just friends. She could tell it was starting to really bug Brittany, but she just couldn't handle it.

"Hey San, are we going to go to the party together?" Brittany walked up to her friend at her locker.

"What party?"

"Mike's party. After the game on Friday."

Santana had totally forgotten.

"He lives close to me. You can spend the night after." Brittany said, grinning.

Santana and Brittany arrived at the party fashionably late and headed straight for the alcohol to catch up. They immediately ran into Puck, who had clearly been there for awhile.

"Santannna you look extra hot tonight." He said, checking her out so obviously that he actually moved his head up and down.

"Looking good yourself, Puckerman."

Brittany dropped Santana's hand (they were allowed to hold hands in parties, because girls did that all the time to stay with their friends) and poured herself a very strong drink. She headed back out towards the music.

"Britt-" Santana grabbed her hand.

"Don't. I don't want to watch you make out with Puck. I'm going to dance."

"What's got her panties in a twist?"

"Wow, he really didn't tell everyone."

"Who didn't tell everyone what?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"So…you wanna make out?"

Santana didn't, not really, but she downed a shot and found herself saying "Sure."

Making out with Puck in the kitchen was only fun for so long, even for him, so soon they headed out to see how the party was going. Unsurprisingly, Brittany was in the middle of a group, dancing up a storm. She was currently grinding up against another Cheerio, both girls with a boy behind them. As Santana watched, she grabbed the other girl and kissed her. Santana felt her blood boil. Kissing girls at parties only lasted briefly – as soon as the boys' cheering started, the girls separated and turned to make out with the boys around them. Brittany caught Santana's eye as she switched partners, but saw that she was still with Puck and she closed her eyes as the boy eagerly slobbered on her face.

"You know, she'd stop that if you asked her to." Tina appeared out of nowhere.

"What?"

"She doesn't care about that boy at all, you know that, right?"

"Why are you even here, gleek?" Santana didn't like bottom-feeders giving her romantic advice.

"Mike invited me. Our families know each other. It's an Asian thing."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She decided that if Brittany was going to make out with random girls, she might as well make out with her. Heck, it was a party, right, they were allowed to do it without looking gay. She made her way over to her friend and grabbed her waist from behind, joining in with her dancing. Brittany glanced over her shoulder with a grin, already knowing who was there. She twisted around, leaning in to kiss Santana. She didn't pull away like usual, and she let her hands roam up the other girl's torso. The boys were whistling, and Santana pulled away before she wanted to, seeing sadness in Brittany's blue eyes. The blonde girl turned away.

"Hey everyone, let's play a game." She yelled.

Santana raised her eyebrows. What on earth was she up to?

"The prize is getting to have sex with me tonight."

"Brittany! What are you doing?" Santana tried to grab her hand.

"How do we play?" a boy yelled, leering.

Santana glowered at him. "You don't, she's drunk and doesn't know what she's saying."

"Yes I do. All you have to do is say in front of everyone that you want me to be your girlfriend." She announced. Santana's eyes narrowed as half the boys in the room started yelling that they wanted to date her. Brittany looked smug.

"Look, San, lots of people are willing to say that they want me to be their girlfriend. Who do you think I should have sex with tonight?"

"Sorry everyone, we have to go talk." Santana said. The males in the room groaned as she pulled Brittany outside.

"It's cold out here. I want to go in."

"Not until you tell me why you are auctioning off your body."

"Why do you care?"

"You KNOW why I care." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"No I don't. You said sex isn't dating."

"It's not."

"So we're not dating. And you shouldn't care if I have sex with someone else. Especially since you are still having sex with Puck."

"Brittany…everyone would be mean to us if we were dating."

"Not everyone. Kurt and Tina were really nice about it. And besides, Graham was willing to give up her family for Megan."

"They were FICTIONAL characters."

"So?"

"So, I'm giving you an ultimate. Tell everyone we're dating, and I'll have sex with you tonight. Or, I will pick one of those boys. Oh, and you have to stop hooking up with Puck, too."

Santana didn't say anything. Finally Brittany turned and walked back in.

"Okay, who wants to have sex with me?" Santana heard her yell.

She wanted to cry. She was terrified of telling all those people how she felt about Brittany, but she really really didn't want her friend to have sex with anyone else. Also, she was getting really cold.

She walked back in, still not sure what she was going to do. Something snapped when she saw a boy pressing Brittany up against a wall, kissing her forcefully. She walked up to them and pulled him off.

"Hey!"

"You are not going to have sex with Brittany tonight, douchebag."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, and nobody gets to have sex with her except me."

Brittany's eyes lit up.

The boy laughed. "Right. What's the real reason?"

But neither girl was paying attention to him. Brittany grabbed Santana and pulled her into a kiss. This time neither pulled away, and it became clear to everyone in the room that that was actually the real reason.

"What the fuck?" Puck's voice drew them out of their makeout haze.

Santana cringed slightly.

"You're a lesbo?" he said as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know, Puck, I just know I like her, okay?"

"Any chance of a threesome?" he asked.

Brittany shook her head forcefully.

"Too bad."

"For you, maybe. We would have rocked your world." Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand. "Come on Britt, let's go back to your place."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Santana woke up naked in Brittany's bed with her friend – no, her girlfriend, she reminded herself, rather surprised at how happy the thought made her – draped half on top of her. She shifted positions, and Brittany opened her eyes sleepily. She smiled.

"I didn't think you were going to tell everyone." she admitted.

"I was really going to be mad at you for that." Santana said, gently stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"But you're not?"

"Well, I wish you hadn't done it like that. And I'm terrified about school on Monday. But…I think I like being your girlfriend."

Monday morning wasn't as bad as she'd feared. Lots of kids were staring at them as they walked down the hallways holding hands. A couple boys made rude gestures. Santana resisted the urge to pummel them because that would have meant letting go of Brittany's hand. But mostly, they were tolerated, probably because they were still Cheerios and Cheerios still ruled this school.

The scariest moment was during lunch, when a freshman Cheerio came up to them and said that Sue wanted to see them in her office. They dropped hands by an unspoken agreement as they entered and sat terrified in front of her.

"It's come to my attention that the two of you are having your college lesbian phase a bit early."

Brittany didn't understand, so she kept quiet. Santana blushed.

"Well, Ellen, Portia, I don't really give a crap about what you do if it doesn't affect your cheering. Heck, at least you won't get pregnant like Fabray. But let me be clear. You are two of my best cheerios, so this had better not affect your performance. Especially if this little experimentation goes sour quickly. I won't have lesbian drama tearing apart our squad, got it?"

Santana waited a beat to make sure she was finished, then she nodded emphatically. "Got it, coach. No lesbian drama. Check."

Brittany nodded too.

"Okay. Now get out of here, your sexual tension is making me sick."

* * *

The end! Hope you liked it and thanks to everyone for reviewing! I have two other Brittana stories in the works that are in slightly different universes than this one, so hopefully I'll get those finished and uploaded soon!


End file.
